Drawing FIG. 1 schematically depicts the external side of some conventional automobile or truck 100 having an entry door 101 abutting a jamb or framework 105. Door 101 is conventionally provided with a transparent window 103 and a handle 102 equipped with locking means. Whenever automobile owners find themselves outside the locked door (101) and with the door key inadvertently left inside the automobile (100), a locksmith can be summoned to unlock the door (101) from the external side with an appropriate probing tool e.g. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,102. Entry of such elongate probing tools can be effected at the periphery of door window 103 e.g. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,789. However, certain windows are so constructed that they do not permit peripheral entry of an elongate probing tool.